Wolverine
' Wolverine is a character that appears in the Marvel Vs. Capcom series. He appears in all of the games. Game Information Backstory Back in the 1800s, Wolverine was a wealthy and sickly boy named James Howlett. His two best friends were a young girl named Rose who acted as his babysitter, and a boy nicknamed "Dog" Logan, who was the son of the Howlett family's gardener, who bore a striking resemblance to James as an adult. Dog's father was jealous of his son's friend's wealth, and physically abused Dog until he stopped being friends with James. Dog listened, and slit the throat of James' new puppy, causing James' father to fire Dog's. Seeking revenge, Dog and his father broke into their estate with guns and murdered Mister Howlett. The trauma of the situation activated James' latent mutation, causing claws made of bone to burst out from in between his knuckles. In a blind rage, he stabbed and killed Dog's father. James ran away, and Rose followed him. Her life ruined, James' mother grabbed a gun on the floor and committed suicide. James and Rose ran away, eventually finding work at a wood mill, where James took the name Logan after the man he killed. They stayed there for years, and Logan, who was nicknamed "Wolverine" for how he worked, fell in love with Rose, who was getting engaged with the owner of the mill. Eventually, his grandfather, who was on his deathbed, decided he wanted to see his grandson, and sent Dog to go find him. Dog and Logan fought after tracking him down, and Rose was caught in the crossfire, accidentally being killed by Logan. At a later point in time, Logan became the test subject for the secret Canadian program Weapon X. There, his memory was erased and the unbreakable metal adamantium was pumped through his body, covering his bones, including his claws. He eventually broke free and slaughtered all of the cruel workers there, escaping into the distance. He eventually joined the Canadian superhero team Alpha Flight under the name Wolverine, and at one point fought the Hulk. Afterwards, he left Alpha Flight and joined the second team of X-Men, a group of mutants fighting for equality. Wolverine has come to know the X-Men as his family and has remained a major member. Wolverine has also worked on other teams, such as the Avengers and the black-ops X-Force. Appearance Wolverine is a short, well built man. Underneath his mask, Wolverine has muttonchops and strangely shaped hair that vaguely resembles the shape of his mask. In most games in the Marvel vs Capcom series, Wolverine wears his classic costume. On his mask, there are two black or dark blue "fins" wear his eyes are. He has two blue shoulder pads and gloves with easy access holes for his claws to come out. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Wolverine wears his more recent costume from Astonishing X-Men. This suit features a bit more blue. Powers and Abilities Wolverine possesses many powers and skills, though not all of them can be featured in the games. Some of the abilities include: *Three six-inch adamantium coated claws on each hand. Originally it was thought that they were part of the adamantium fusing process, but it was revealed years later after Magneto forcibly extracted the adamantium from his body that were actually bone and part of him all along. *Unbreakable adamantium skeleton, allows for harder hitting, resistance to injury, and extra weight *Healing factor that lets Wolverine heal from injury quickly *Extended lifespan *Master of many martial arts and weapons *Animal senses, such as enhanced senses of smelling, hearing, and vision *Years of combat experience, having fought in multiple wars Personality Wolverine is very angry and is quick to fly into a rage. He can be very rude and confrontational, but he cares deeply for his friends and will put his life on the line for them. He seems very cold and emotionally distant, but he has put aside his aloofness to mentor some of the younger X-Men, such as Kitty Pryde and Jubilee. He is not quick to trust new people, as he relies heavily on his instincts, honed by over a century of life, but will eventually warm up to them. Gameplay Wolverine is a powerful, all-out rushdown character, sporting powerful combos, range, speed, and agility on his moves. He's hard to pin down, and can have good poking range on his attacks. His launcher is one of his shortest reaching attack horizontally, but his jumping MP/B is one of the best normal attacks in the series. Like his standing MP/B, it can be tapped for rapid strikes, leading to prolonged air combos, and as well as one of the cheapest meter builds without hitting the opponent. His Sliding Claw(DF/3 + HP/C) command normal is a good move to use against those with projectiles, as Logan does not have one himself. His Fumitsuke(Trampling) dive kick(j.D/2 + HK/C) attack has gone under some changes each installment, and Wolverine in MVC2 comes in two versions, one is the default adamantium version(MVC1 version, hence having Beserker Slash, which is something MSHVSF Logan did not have), and a bone claw version(XMVSF version). Thus, he is the only MVC2 character to have an EX version of himself. His jumping HK(in pre-MVC3 only, as of the info gained right now) and Berserker Slash are great for crossups. Wolverine can also triangle/wall jump. Attacks *'Drill Claw' *'Tornado Claw' *'Beserker Barage' Support Attacks *'α (Anti-Air): Tornado Claw- '''Slashes upwards in a spiraling motion. Mash the buttons to increase damage. *'β (Dash): Berserker Slash-''' Rushes forward with an invincible dash and slashes his opponent with a standing HP/C. Depending on the distance, Wolverine can go behind the foe, enabling use of crossups. *'γ (Expansion): Berserker Barrage- '''Slashes wildly forward with claws brandished. Can tap buttons to increase the amount of hits. Hyper Combos *'Berserker Barrage X (Level 1)- 'A prolonged and extra powerful version of Berserker Barrage. Though Wolverine cannot tap the buttons on this version. *'Fatal Claw (Level 1) - 'Cross-slashes upwards, creating a huge cross of energy that damages opponents in the air. *'Berserker Charge (Level 1)- 'A violet aura enshrouds Wolverine has he activates his healing factor/full instincts while gifted with a momentarily increased movement and attack speed. Afterimages also trail him. *'Weapon X (Level 3)- 'Unleashes a barrage of attacks on the foe before slashing straight through them, leaving an X formed from slash marks, representing his moniker, Weapon X(10 in Roman Numerials). Wolverine now shouts out "X!" when the move begins, using the 'X' sound clip from X-Men: COTA. Theme Song 300px|left The theme is a rock remix of Wolverine's classic Marvel vs. Capcom theme song. Trivia *In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, there is a second playable Wolverine with his claws made of normal bone rather than the usual covered by adamantium. *In the trailers for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Wolverine seems to be paired with Ryu. Before he switch rivals with Ryu in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, he was originally paired rival of Ryu's more personal rival, Akuma as evident in Akuma's ending in X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Wolverine's own ending in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. *As a result of the above information, it can be said that Wolverine's rival in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is Ryu. Both are fierce veterans in the game series, often being many fans' #1 character picks, and both are portrayed as warriors with an honor code, a dark side, and the will and determination to fight against all odds. Both have also spent time living and training in Japan, for many years at a time. Furthermore, they are both iconic characters for their respective franchises, both specific (''X-Men and Street Fighter) and general (Marvel and Capcom), so the pair seems ultimately justifiable. *Another common trait they share is being somewhat of a mentor/role model to the younger character for their own series. Ryu is deeply admired by Sakura (and Shun (who claims to be his younger brother) in the Street Fighter Alpha movie) to the point where she even imitate his fighting style into her own and Wolverine acted as a mentor for Jubilee, Shadow Cat (Kitty Pryde), and X-23 (who IS biologically family as she is a female clone). *He was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. *Wolverine is now voiced by Steven Blum, who has voiced Wolverine in nearly all of his appearances for several years since 2004. *Wolverine's alternate colours for Marvel vs Capcom 3 are versions of his astonishing outfit with color schemes based on his X-Force uniform, his classic brown suit, and an interpretation of his Age of Apocalypse costume. *Wolverine's Berserker Charge hyper is able to cancel the slowing effect of Joe's Viewtiful God Hand. *When switching to storm he yells "Ororo", Storm's first name.He also yells "Laura" when switching out with X-23. * He is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs Capcom game since the first one. He has also been in all of the Marvel vs games since X-men vs. Street fighter. * Wolverines pre-fight dialouge with Hulk could be a reference to the animated movie Hulk VS Wolverine. Artwork Mvc2-wolverine.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2 - Wolverine ( Skeleton Claw ) 1408866-25 mversusc1 24.jpg|Wolverine in MVC3|link=Wolverine in MVC3 mshvsf-wolverine.gif|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter wolvieakuma.gif Marvel vs Capcom 3 Wolverine.png|Marvel vs Capcom 3 Wolverine Alternate Costumes Wolverine.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2 - Wolverine ( Adamantium Claw ) 808310-marvel_vs_capcom___wolverine.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes 712821-wolverine.jpg|X-Men vs Street Fighter Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Good Alignment